I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Devilish Bastard
Summary: Sess/Kag Fluff. Inuyasha is non existent in this. I don't own.. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Face it like a grown up**_

_**When you gonna own up**___

_**That you got, got, got it bad**_

Kagomes's pov.

Sitting by the well Waiting for him was not as boring as you think, The sky was perfect for cloud watching, The trees canopied the well perfectly. And the smell of Sakura blossoms stained the air. He was the one she loved and he knew it, Never said it back because it wasn't his style. But she knew, She knew he loved her. The trees rushed around her when I noticed his presence.

"Love" he said. As I looked up at him I couldn't help but smile. He had cut his hair shorter, But his eyes still glow like the sun. In her eyes the man who stood in front of her was pure masculine beauty. His large hand reached down and cupped my cheek. Leaning down he gave me a quick kiss, before picking me up. His large frame always dwarfed mine, but I liked that about him.

I rubbed his cheek where his markings lay, beautiful eyes looked at her with so much love. I leaned a head on his chest , careful of his armor. The markings of his palace, lay on his forehead. His crescent moon sat in the middle of his head. In my opinion he looked good enough to eat.

Picking her up her took her up on his Youkai cloud, and wrapped his tail securely around her. After all she was the lady of the west, the proof lay in the middle of **her** forehead. He only ever smiled at her (And rin) When anybody else sees him smile they run for their lives. Nobody knew how a horribly storing Youkai could be so gentle.

Everybody could see the love I had for him, and I could see the love in his eyes. I knew it was there. Sometimes during the day he would take me into The Gardens sit in the Sakura trees, and just hold me. He always held her so softly, like he was trying his best not to give her a reason to run. The first part of their relationship had a real struggle, What with Inuyasha trying his best to tear us apart.

"Kagome" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Sesshy" I said

He mock glared at me for the nickname I gave him. "You know that this Sesshomaru have been courting you for a while, I was wondering if you really want to become this one's mate" He said while staring ahead of him at the sky. _Passive _as ever.

"Oh Sesshy" She said, I looked up at him and smiled his gaze flicked to her and a small smile appeared on his face. "You already know the answer, to this question" Everybody knew Sesshomaru hadn't showed much emotion since his father's death. Not many people knew all of his emotions were actually in his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru inst in love with you at all" His words made me freeze. "This one doesn't love you this one has an absolute obsession with you. You mate, Will never leave this one. This Sesshomaru just won't let you" Which in what he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

When we pulled away for breath, I leaned my head back on his chest. "Well If I Belong to you… That means You belong to me" He looked up at me shocked with what had said before a smile graced his features.

"You knave no Idea how much that pleases this one" Yes I did, It shined in his eyes.

"I love you" I told him

He turned his head back away with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonus

_**Girl, don't be proud **_

_**It's okay, you're in love**_

_**At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**_

**Bonus chapter**

**Sesshomaru's pov. (He's a bit OOC)**

I was racing towards the well, the beast inside of me was overjoyed and I won't lie when I say I was too. _SHES BACK!_ It had been a year since Naraku died. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, Shippo Left to train with Kouga, Kouga mated Ayame, And Shippo met a nice little half demon name Shiori. And we all can guess what happened to Sango and Miroku, let's just say they have more than 8 kids.

As I made it to the field I saw her sitting under a Sakura Blossom, She smelled like that candy she brought back for me one day… what was it? Oh yes, Chocolate. As I took in her appearance A smile tugged at my lips. She stopped wearing her uniforms a few months ago _sadly _She was wearing a black and gray tank-top And a mini skirt, that had the words 'My puppy loves me'. The urge to smile at her was killing me she can do so many things without trying.

"Love" I called out, she shivered unknowingly. She looked up and gave me a smile that would make a thousand men swoon. I hurried over to her and picked her up in my arms and gave her a kiss. Yes **arms**. When I first started courting her, she gave it back, saying something about how it never should have been taken in the first place. Kagome leaned her head on my chest making my beast purr. It took me 2 monthes to finally admit to myself I had developed feelings for the girl.

After all the only reason were not enemies today is because she saved me when a large demon attacked and wounded me. She healed me, After that I only stayed with her to dispatch a debt. Then one day my view of her just changed. She reached up and stroked the stripes on my cheeks. At the moment I could Admit I was really quite content.

I quickly picked her up on my Youkai cloud and too her home, Our home. I looked at my crescent moon which resided in the middle of her forehead. I could honestly admit to myself I was in love with Higurashi Kagome.

"Kagome?" I asked I needed to hear one more time that she was going to be my mate. After the Shikon disappeared she was granted Eternal life, age will never kill her.

"Yes Sesshy" She replied, I mock glared at her. Truthfully I loved the pet names, she could call me BooBoo-Mcfluffiekins for all I care.

"You know that this Sesshomaru has been courting you for a while, I was wondering if you really wanted to become this one's mate" I stared at thje sky afraid she might have reconsidered.

"Oh Sesshy" She started "You already know the answer, to this question" This time I let the small smile on my face.

"This Sesshomaru inst in love with you at all" She took the words the wrong way seeing as she froze. This one doesn't love you this one has an absolute obsession with you. You mate, Will never leave this one. This Sesshomaru just won't let you" After that was done I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"Well If I Belong to you… That means You belong to me" This girl has me in a trance.

"You knave no Idea how much that pleases this one" I told her.

"I love you" _I love you too…_


End file.
